Gloria's Story
Gloria's Story Surprise for Lily 'is when Girl Scout Daisies learn about Gloria the Morning Glory and how to respect themselves and others. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Gloria petal, she will know how to respect herself and others, just like Gloria the Morning Glory. To earn the Gloria petal, Daisies must do these three things: # Enjoy “Gloria’s Story,” then talk about it. # Invite an older Girl Scout to talk to your group about ways to respect yourself and others # Practice respecting yourself and others A Surprise for Lily One morning, the Flower Friends gathered around the picnic table for breakfast. Gloria had made smoothies for everyone with bananas, peaches, and yogurt. “This tastes great,” Clover said. “Yes, thanks for making such a healthy breakfast,” Tula added. “Smoothies are a yummy way for us to take care of ourselves!” “And a good breakfast gives us all energy to keep going all day!” Gloria added with a twinkle in her eye. “Now, I’m going to see if we got any mail.” When Gloria opened the mailbox, she found a pretty yellow envelope addressed to the Flower Friends at the Daisy Flower Garden. “Look, everyone,” she called out. “We got a letter today. I wonder what it says?” Gloria opened the enveloped and read the note inside. '“Mrs. Wildflower is having a surprise partyfor our friend Lily!” she said. “We’re supposed to be there at two o’clock.” “That sounds like so much fun!” Mari said. “I hope there’s dancing,”Lupe said. “I can’t wait!” Gerri added. “Let’s go right now.” But Gloria shook her head. “We should look nice when we go to a party,” she said. “Let’s take the time to get ready.” “First, let’s brush our teeth.”Gloria said. Everyone grabbed their toothbrushes. When they were finished, their teeth were shiny gleaming. “Now, let’s straighten our petals and wash our faces,” Gloria suggested. The Flower Friends use a special comb to make sure their petals were straight. Then, they took turns washing their faces in fresh, clean rainwater. When they were done, they all looked brightand shiningand happy! Lupe pulled up in her petal-powered car. “Come on,” she called. “I’ll drive us to theparty.” The Flower Friends hopped into the car and fastened their seat belts. Lupe started the car. They all used petal power to take off and arrived at Mrs. Wildflower’s house right on time. “Thanks for driving, Lupe,” Gloria said. “It’s always good to be on time when you’re invited to a party – especially when you want to surprise someone.” They went inside. A few minutes later, Lily came in. “Surprise!” “Happy Birthday!” they shouted. Lily beamed. “Wow! Thank you for remembering my birthday.” “And thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Wildflower!” Gloria said. “We’re going to have so much fun!” Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Daisy Category:Daisy Petals